1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to products for personal hygiene and sanitation. More particularly, the present invention relates to products for preventing someone's bare feet from contacting floor surfaces by providing a sanitary area for someone to place their bare feet.
2. Related Art
Many people are concerned about sanitation and personal hygiene, especially when they visit public places. Bacteria, fungus and viruses left by others or allowed to grow due to a lack of consistent cleaning create a real and serious concern for many people that visit public places. These contaminants may be found on numerous surfaces, and are commonly found on the floor. Certain floor surfaces may be considered even more problematic than others, and are particularly troublesome for people not wearing coverings on their feet.
For example, the floors in gymnasium locker rooms and hotel rooms are public places that many people visit frequently, and may often walk about in their bare feet. Such places create a serious concern for people in that their feet may become contaminated with a bacteria, fungus, or virus that is left behind by someone else and/or not cleansed properly. As a result of these concerns, some people have developed a variety of techniques to allow them to change their clothes without having their bare feet touch the floor. Some people may stand on a chair or bench while trying to change clothes. Others may stand on a separate towel or other article of their own clothing. Others may try to stand with one foot inside a pant leg while they try to balance or hop as they position their other foot into the other pant leg. None of these options is particularly dignified, nor are they especially sanitary.
While there are numerous products available intending to help someone maintain their personal hygiene in relation to their hands, the number of products specially designed for protecting a person's bare feet are limited.